Tale of Kazuya Uchiha
by SwenkKwenk
Summary: The boy with the jet black hair and the fluorescent azure eyes. A myth that has come into knowledge. He is Kazuya Uchiha, one of the last known surviving members of the Uchiha Clan. The world is in grave calamity as certain destruction closes in by some very unlikely people. Will Kazuya Uchiha prevail in this world and live to see it cleansed of the incoming chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy

The frigid winds and the calming breeze swept the hillside while the mountains whispering at a distance. The night was a dead, quiet haven for the flora and fauna that had lived there. The cold was sheer and the wind was raging yet flowed gracefully through the area. The young boy had decided to finally stop by near a cave for shelter and for the night's rest. Lethargic and seemed like his mouth was shut tight in the passive surrounding, he laid down on a bed of rock as he pondered his existence and conscience.

His jet black hair in a curl and his fluorescent blue azure eyes seemed to be at harmony for once under the ever-warming embrace of the night sky and the crescent moon. Looking back at memories he vaguely sees yet remembers it clearly happening seemed all fresh in his mind and after that incident, his eyes seemed to change. It twitched constantly and it was extremely annoying but it felt fresh and brand new. He then decided to close it finally and go into a deep sleep, forgetting the harsh memories of yesterday and joyous towards the future.

The night sky had escaped into the abyss and so came the warmth of the morning sun and its bright, searing rays. The boy had woken up from his somewhat deep sleep and the twitching and disturbance from his eyes had ceased as if sleep was the cure. Another day of wandering in the outskirts of a country he never knew and a cycle had started. It was days before he could ever catch sight of any civilization or settlement nearby. The blaze pressed on and it would eventually get to him even under his normal, laid back self. He stumbled upon a dark forest which would give anyone the feeling of not being welcomed.

Suddenly, he felt as if someone or something was near, prowling from far and ogling him ready to attack him. The thing felt closer as ever like it was escaping something or running extremely fast. The thing moved and jumped around effortlessly and soon he was able to be seen normally. It seemed to be a person who was very agile and had reflexes which were incomparable according to him. He then felt two people on the person's trail who were hostile and they quickly launched on top of each tree nearby. They wore green flak jackets with a red swirl on their shoulders with forehead protectors engraved with a symbol of a clan or village which was very familiar to the boy.

They caught sight of him but simply ignored him and chased the person. He was curious and followed through, trying to run through the thick, dark depths of the forest which the searing rays could never even try to pass through. The trees had an ominous aura which settled perfectly with the forest. He couldn't catch up with the two mysterious men but he heard a crackling sound like something was burning nearby. The crackling sound turned into a infernal flame that was seen even from the boy's distance. He eventually caught up and felt the heat from the fire. Even he knew this was no forest flame or something being accidentally set on and he knew that this person that they were chasing was no ordinary man with fast reflexes or agility.

The boy suddenly fell onto his back as the ground shattered in half while the trees had been demolished from the recent flame. The boy got up to his feet and made it just in time before the ground revealed a valley of some sort like another realm was silently existing under the forest. The boy had to see what was going on with what seemed to have been a petty game of tag before. He caught up to the two men in green and saw the man that they were chasing. He was clad with long crimson and ice white robes that seemed to glow instantaneously with his long hat that had the word "Fire" on it. He also donned a mask that took the image of one of the Kotoamatsukami. "Hmm, a boy? What strategy do you damned shinobi of your forsaken village even think of?" the man in the robes simply said with a deep, discerning and festering voice. The two in green seemed hesitant even to give an answer, it was like they were in great awe of him.

"Who are you?" one of them questioned. The boy couldn't reply properly as the man in the robes seemed to have some spiritual connection with him. "The Sharingan. Impressive," the man grinned creepily. The Sharingan seemed unknown towards the boy and he had no idea whatsoever. "That isn't true. How can a boy like him awaken such a dojutsu such as that at his age?" one of them questioned. The man in robes didn't reply but instead went straight for the boy. It all happened in a second and there was no flash or trail left behind. One of them managed to blast him away with a tremendous fireball which the man casually shaked off. "There is no reason to this, you would all fall to me no matter how hard you strive," "You there, boy. You seem to be a runaway or a child that has no origin. Does this materialistic world with no ideals have any interest in you?" the man questioned.

The boy was shaken by the recent events that had struck him like lightning and he was struck silent too. "Enough of this, there is absolutely no way we're letting you go," says one of them. "Very well." In ab immediate flash, both of them who let down their guard had easily been struck by the man's electricity. The sound of the lightning screeched and was piercing while it worked as an intimidation. The boy quickly ran back to far behind the clearing made by the chaos. "You do have some potential with that Sharingan of yours. In fact, you possess an abnormal amount of chakra which I haven't seen in years," "You'll be fine under me. Now come by my side." The boy was reluctant and then, a burst of confidence had grown and he wasn't fazed by him. It was very unlike him and he felt under control. "Oh. You wouldn't want power like this?". The man reveals his upper face and reveals a strangely patterned eye that was menacing to look at.

It had a gloomy feel of hatred and darkness that seeped within it. "The Mangekyou Sharingan. This is simply just a pawn to the great plan that shall proceed immediately. This changes fate and decides fate. If I were you, I would tremble at the sight of such chakra and power." The boy then steps closer and the surrounding is hit with silence and an unnerving aura. The boy suddenly feels a massive change in his soul and body and his eye starts to shape into the Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A Fresh Beginning_

The Sharingan was almost glimmering as it penetrated through the attempted genjutsu of the man in the robes. Reality shone back and both of them, still unscathed, faced each other in the totally devastated clearing of the forest.

"Quite amusing," said the man in robes. "But, I don't feel like killing a child, would I. Even for your age child there are many clear choices to make. You must know that the wielder of the Sharingan is the one who brings forth realistic ideals and not follow in the path of unworthy "saviors" who follow their own whimsical dreams. But I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand," the man clamored.

The surrounding felt warmer and the breeze was silent. The trees felt as if they were watching this whole time in their dark guise. The boy senses a few more people from behind. They were reinforcements from the village the two men were from. His body suddenly ached and he fell onto his feet. He had painstakingly overworked himself too far with the Sharingan. The man then let out a subtle chuckle with a grin and escaped inside the disturbed, shaken forest. The atmosphere felt loud and tense. The reinforcements had arrived and caught sight of the boy.

"What's this kid doing here? A runaway?" said one of them. "Looks like he's out completely. Should we bring him back?" questioned another one of them. "We aren't some roaming orphanage taking young boys to our little cottage." "Maybe we should though." "Are you completely insane, this is nowhere near to being practical." "We should all stop arguing. Let's have a quick and easy decision," one peculiar Jonin stated. "Let's take him back, I personally can't have a kid left alone and face the same fate as me. Besides, he must have been quite skilled to have that man run off."

The boy was stuck in his subconsciousness while he was fainted. He suddenly saw images of the Mangekyou Sharingan with images of a particularly blue flame that was lit in the dark. Certain memories echoed through him which scarred him but yet he couldn't still make out the images he was seeing. His own subconsciousness was an empty dark room that had giant torches lit on the wall while the floor was stained with droplets of blood. He kept trying to escape the images and eventually ended up at a stairwell. The stairwell stretched longer revealing empty portraits around the walls and ceilings. The stairwell grew brighter as every step he ascended revealed new portraits of different lengths with shapes and frame designs.

He eventually reached the end and saw an image that took the size of the whole room. It showed a father and mother with their son in a typical family portrait you would put it in the living room. The image slowly distorted to show the father disappearing and the mother slowly disintegrating. The image then disappeared completely leaving an endless hall of unpleasant memories. An extremely familiar voice was heard by the boy.

"He looks just like you! You sure you didn't make some baby clone?" said a female voice. "That's just ridiculous. But I can see him growing up into someone who can change this stained reality." said a calming and soothing male voice. "You should just be happy. He's so cute!" said the female's voice. "I agree on that too. Looks like my brother too." "If only I could have said it earlier." The cries and wails of a baby are heard as the voices shimmer and suddenly come to a pause.

"Wake up, kid," says a gruffy voice. A man sighs in relief. "Finally back here! That took too long!" says another man. "Home sweet home, eh?" "I think this kid will feel just right at home." The jonin that had convinced them to take the boy back sighs in relief and ponders to himself. The boy finally is awake after the long journey back. He sees a large arch with the symbol engraved in wood. The area feels warm and welcoming with the soft breeze that cooled his spirit. All the tension and agony was gone. He felt like he was born anew somehow.

"Hey there. What's your name?" questions one of the jonin dumbfoundingly. The boy mumbles and lets out a name which was unclear to them. They ask him to speak up but they clearly knew he had experienced some kind of trauma. "He looks really young. Who in their right mind would abandon him? What could have possibly happened?" asks one of them. The jonin that had previously convinced them to take him back looked down, deep in his thoughts. He had pity on the boy.

"So. What's your name, kid?" says the jonin. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me anything really."

The boy looks up and gulps like he was uncertain of his name. He seemed too troubled even in all the tranquility that surrounds him.

"K-Kazuya."

"Kazuya? That's a nice name y'know. Don't be afraid to express anything. So, how old are you?" asks Naruto.

Kazuya seems flabbergasted and his mouth stays shut for a while. "We should just bring him back to rehabilitate his senses. He must have had some really long day," says Naruto as he yawns. "I'm off to bed, don't call me in about 10 hours." "Heh, Naruto. You'll never change no matter what you go through," says one of the jonin with a distinct drag (Lol) to his voice. "You and that damn attitude of yours hasn't changed too y'know. The jonin laughs. "Well, if you're resting while I'm busy that ain't fair at all." "Well, goodbye guys." The jonin walks off into the village while waving his hand.

"By the way, we're in Konoha. This is my village and don't worry we're nice people. You'll love the ramen here too!" says Naruto as he salivates. Kazuya smiles for a while leaving Naruto creeped out. "You alright Kazuya?". "I'm 6 years old. Naruto seemed like he had been struck by lightning and was in total shock. He shook his head vigorously before stopping.

"6 years old!?" "You look way older than that."

"Do I really look older than what I am?" asks Kazuya with a playful smile. "Yes, you definitely do," "Come let's relax with some nice pork miso ramen from Ichiraku."

Naruto walks off with a skip and Kazuya seems to be left behind.

"You coming? Y'know I can just bring the bowl to you." Naruto chuckles and scratches his head.

Kazuya pauses for a while and starts to follow Naruto by his side as they walk into Konoha's crowded streets and vastness and for Kazuya, it all begins here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Academy_

After a warm, hot and scrumptious bowl of pork miso ramen, Naruto the wacky and spirited hero who is now a jonin proceeds to the Hokage's office with Kazuya. Kazuya looked upon the Hokage's office building of something grand and prestigious. The weather had a warm, cozy feel and the breeze was as soothing as ever. The Hokage Rock still laid watching over the village in its serenity. Naruto seemed excited that he had brought along Kazuya like he was ready for something. Kazuya only wondered why he had to go an office out of the blue.

The wooden boards of the building creaked and screeched of its age. They approach the stairwell and proceed into the corridor leading to the office. The paintings and portraits piqued Kazuya's interest. Those were coincidentally just a few of the portraits and images he had seen in his subconsciousness. "Well, it's time to go in now. You ready?" asked Naruto in a nervous manner. "Y-yes," says Kazuya. The door is flung wide open as the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake looks on bewildered. "NARUTO! There was no point in that!" emphasized the 6th Hokage.

"I'm just too excited. Meet this new kid. His name's Kazuya. Oh, and I never even knew your family name." says Naruto awkwardly. Kakashi sighs and looks down. "Why did I ever agree on making you of all people a jonin." "Your problem," says Naruto with a followed distinct laugh.

The atmosphere feels awkward and coerced suddenly. Naruto is dumbstruck with nothing to say and Kakashi is still pondering to himself. Kazuya suddenly opens his mouth hesitatingly uttering a name that seemed to echo in Kakashi's ears. "Uchiha." Kakashi is struck in awe and seems to be completely fazed. Naruto's previous enthusiasm had thus faded and he looked upset and fazed too suddenly. "Kazuya Uchiha? That isn't possible. The last Uchiha is Sasuke and its been proven," Kakashi stammers. "Hey Kazuya, you're not lying are you?" questions Naruto with a lowered tone.

"Why would I?" Kazuya says confidently. Kakashi and Naruto finally get their self together and discuss on the matter why Naruto brought in Kazuya. "Anyways, I originally came here to personally enroll Kazuya Uchiha into the Academy under my sponsorship with my total support."

"Are you completely sure and committed to this Naruto?" questions Kakashi while cracking his neck. "Completely, we should have him enrolled today if that is possible," says Naruto while he grins awkwardly once more. "Well, I can't stop you. You seem like you're taking this very personally. Go and take him to Iruka, I'll inform the Academy of his enrolment," states Kakashi. "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei!".

Naruto steps out the aged mahogany door and steps into the corridor with Kazuya smiling warmly. Kazuya may have finally found a true home with the environment he has been seeking all along. "Huh? When did you get so happy Kazuya?". "Oh, its nothing. This Academy seems nice and friendly," states Kazuya. "Oh it is definitely! You'll love it there."

"You'll probably find some rivals and friends along the way. Though I must say, the lessons are a bore. Have fun with that," Naruto snickers. Kazuya looks puzzled and discomforted. "Well then, we should be on our way." Naruto and Kazuya exit the building on their way to the Academy where Iruka Umino is principal. Naruto reminisces to the time when he first entered the Academy and his mischievous antics just to be noticed. He lets out a small chuckle followed by a smile and looks at Kazuya. Kazuya seems to be totally taken with the atmosphere of people conversing with each other and the harmony that cradles the village.

Naruto senses that Kazuya's chakra pathway seems to be flowing in perfect sync as should it be even without training. "Oh, Kazuya. Do you know the concept of different ranking shinobi?" questions Naruto. "Shinobi?" questions Kazuya as he looks at Naruto dumbfoundedly. Naruto lets out a low, raspy groan. "I haven't even gotten my 10 hour rest yet." Kazuya smiles widely.

Kazuya and Naruto stop at the Academy's entrance with a few other kids that were waiting for the orientation. Kazuya's first impression of the school was not too bad, the school seemed to have modern facilities and its campus was spacious. The greenery fitted perfectly with the campus and to its overall appearance. Kazuya suddenly catches sight of a man in blue robes with a distinct gash across half of his face. His hair was tied in a sharp bun. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved over to him. Iruka simply nodded and smiled. "There's a new student who wishes to enroll," says Naruto briefly. Iruka bends his head over and inspects Kazuya. Kazuya seems weirded out and steps back.

Naruto whispers to Iruka. "He is an Uchiha." Iruka suddenly gasps and is reluctant to believe so. "An Uchiha? But there should only be Sarada and Sasuke." Naruto quickly cuts in and says that his background is completely unknown. "Was he born in Konoha?". "No, he was found during one of our missions." Iruka takes a quick look at Kazuya before nodding slowly. "Come Kazuya, join the other kids. It's orientation day today and I was just about to start." Kazuya meets with the other kids at the entrance. Naruto looks at Kazuya and realizes that he will be someone the world needs. Someone to not repeat history and follow idly in the footsteps of his ancestors.

Kazuya feels that Naruto had experienced many ordeals in his life and has redeemed himself after a long time. The immense amount of courage he had was proof enough. The orientation passed by explaining the school system and the qualities of a shinobi that Kazuya had saw in Naruto. The night sky was nearing as the blinding sun set into the marmalade set sky towards the horizon. Kazuya was finally out of the school as the orientation had finished. He finally wondered, where was he going to stay. "Hey, Kazuya. Come stay with me. Its OK, don't be shy," says Naruto.

Kazuya felt a bond being shaped and formed between them. Kazuya was hesitant but followed on. Meanwhile at the Anbu Headquarters, the 6th Hokage seems to have been suspicious on something. Kakashi was ordering a team of Anbu to investigate Kazuya and his origins. Something could be at rise here or is it just mere suspicion?

Naruto and Kazuya head back to Naruto's place. The place looks cozy in its shape and feel. Several figures seem to be observing from the dark surreptitiously. "Hi, Hinata. Long day at "work"," says Naruto. Kazuya simply walks into the dining room and stares at the portraits of Naruto and Hinata. " _Who did you bring along?" whispers Hinata to Naruto._ "Kazuya introduce yourself." Kazuya turns slowly to Hinata followed by a gawk. "He's quite shy so it'll take time for him to start talking right Kazuya?" says Naruto with an awkward smile. Kazuya nods. "Well if it's a visitor, feel free to do anything here. Consider this your house," says Hinata. Kazuya gives a warm grin and sits down on the couch. Naruto suddenly senses some footsteps by the back but shrugs it off.

The three of them have dinner for the night as Kazuya picks a place to sleep. "You can sleep anywhere really," says Hinata. Naruto afraid of losing his privacy looks tense and shy. "I'm alright on the couch," says Kazuya. Naruto sighs in immense relief. "Well alright then. If you need anything just let me know alright?" Kazuya nods cheerfully. The night is still young and soon the night sky shall completely engulf the lands. Kazuya feels a mass of chakra amassing inside him but it seems uncontrollable. He is deprived of sleep, tossing and turning on the couch. The twitching in the eye seems to have returned but even worse.

An ominous figure stands atop the Hokage Rock under the luminous, crystal clear moon. He stands there in silence and then… disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Man in Robes_

The ominous figure approaches as he swiftly jumps on top of roofs and buildings and takes an abrupt pause. He seems tense and is in search for something. He smirks and takes off quickly to a certain house. Kazuya still suffering from the amassing chakra inside him, senses something coming. His eye seems to twist and twirl while it shapes into the Sharingan. He gasps as it approaches with immense speed and suddenly his presence is gone. The moon's radiance still shines on the engulfed land while the stars look on.

"Just as I thought," says the ominous figure with a wide grin on his face.

Kazuya senses the presence right by the outer wall of the house. Curious, he approaches the wall and sees someone behind it. He quickly leaps back as the wall bursts into debris and smashed furniture. A brief silence pierces through the night as Kazuya looks eye to eye with the ominous figure.

"Remember me? I do hope so."

"What is it now of all times to come?" questions Kazuya.

"You. You hold something very dear which I mentioned back at the forest," the man in the ice white and crimson robes explains.

Kazuya is reminisced of the time when he spoke about the Mangekyou Sharingan. But surely it wasn't possible for him to awaken it already.

"I wouldn't have it, I don't feel anything at all," Kazuya says with an upper tone.

Naruto quickly senses danger and sends Boruto to a safe place. Hinata decides to come down to see what's going on. The man in the robes, still clad with the same mask of the Kotoamatsukami senses someone coming down.

"Alright, enough chatter."

The man in the robes sends an extremely quick barrage of kunais which Kazuya somehow dodges. His Sharingan mantains as he stands unharmed in the aftermath. He feels the chakra amassing inside him grows warmer and larger. He grimaces in pain and limps slightly. Hinata appears just in the nick of time only to be put under a powerful genjutsu placed by the man. Kazuya suddenly reminisces on a piece of memory which reveals an image of a Mangekyou Sharingan similar to the man's.

"This. This is the power that I speak about. The eye to decide and change fate," the man briefly exclaims.

Kazuya remains silent while the wind blows with a grim, eerie surrounding engulfing the two. The main quickly breaks the silence with a infernal, gargantuan fireball that seemed larger than average. Kazuya easily dodges it and nimbly jumps on top of another roof. The house is completely obliterated and the smoke and soot increase in extreme amounts as the air grows thick and humid. Both of their visions are obstructed but Kazuya gains an upper hand with a swift kick to the head. The man easily recovers and regains his stance and quickly returns a kick back to Kazuya.

Kazuya is pushed back and is dazed only to be thrown a punch that sends him flying. All hope seems lost in this situation but Kazuya suddenly lands perfectly and performs a hand seal.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

The man is taken by surprise and gets hit crushing him under the houses. The man once more easily regains his stance and laughs hysterically. Kazuya seems amused and chuckles.

"It isn't that easy, boy," the man says with a glee to his tone.

"Bansho Tenin!"

Kazuya is pulled back towards the man as the man sends a quick blow which nearly finishes Kazuya off. Kazuya is rendered useless on the ground from his injuries. He starts losing his vision as the darkness calls to him.

The man grins.

"As I thought, backup,"

Naruto appears clad in his Six Paths Chakra Mode with the seven Truth Seeking Balls that still adorn his back.

"Dammit, it's you again. You never learn do you, dumbass."

Naruto cracks his knuckles and advances onto him with godspeed releasing a barrage of punches and a final Rasenshuriken. The man is pushed back but it was revealed to be just a clone. Naruto tries once more and delivers several punches and kicks which the man effortlessly dodges even with Naruto's Frog Fu (R.I.P Jiraiya). Naruto leaps back and transmits some chakra into Kazuya's mortally wounded body. Kazuya finds some difficulty getting up but gets up on his two feet.

Naruto prepares a Rasenshuriken while Kazuya leaps forward and starts showing exceptional taijutsu that only a chuunin would ever accomplish. Naruto seems surprised and is taken by awe of his taijutsu.

"Impressive, but not up to par," the man says.

The man phases in and out suddenly dodging all of Kazuya's chakra enhanced punches and kicks. Kazuya suddenly feels a tingle of lightning inside his palms as it races through his body. His hand suddenly explodes with a grotesque amount of uncontrollable lightning. Naruto observes and smiles widely and is prepared with his Rasenshuriken. The two rush towards the man but the man simply stands still.

Suddenly two Rinnegans are revealed on the palms of his hands as he absorbs the two jutsus. The two are completely shocked and quickly retreat back.

"I would expect you of all people to know, Naruto," the man says while he throws his left arm out.

Two midnight purple balls of Yin and Yang chakra also with a massive Rasenshuriken and an even larger grotesque amount of lightning surrounds the two Yin and Yang chakra balls. Kazuya gulps in fear as the moon's previous smooth caressing radiance had been blocked out by a gigantic ball of mass annihilation if released. Naruto thinks of what to do and only can remember that Sasuke can transport the huge mass into somewhere else which is similar to Minato's Flying Raijin.

"Naruto! What do we do here!" Kazuya shouts.

The huge mass is suddenly released as it harbors a grim and deep rumble to it that would terrify any living soul. The mass quickly is released into the middle of Konoha as certain chaos would follow like the two calamities in the past only much worse. Suddenly the twitching of Kazuya's eye abruptly stops and the agony and chakra that were amassing inside Kazuya disappeared completely. He felt anew and gasped at something.

He felt a rushing stream of memories that had entered him but all of them were vague. A dark essence and chakra is felt by Naruto behind him as Naruto only expects something extremely climatic to happen. Kazuya's eye twist and twirls once more only to turn into an odd shape of a sun-like tomoe accompanied by two V's that pierce along eye. Somewhat tears of blood roll down from Kazuya's eye down his cheek. The huge mass disappears into the void while an enormous explosion is heard somewhere distant. The breeze turns silent as the grave.

Naruto had closed his eyes and clasped his hands tight. He hears a quick shuffle and opens his eyes to see that there was not a single harm or a sight of a huge mass in the village. Kazuya falls unto the ground as he blacks out and goes unconscious. Hinata returns to find an unconscious, wounded Kazuya and an exasperated Naruto.

And in the midst of this chaos, the other jonin and the Hokage finally come along. Kakashi spots a fallen Kazuya and asks Naruto on what happened.

"Crazy shit. You wouldn't even begin to understand," says Naruto while still panting heavily.

"That huge mass, what happened!" Kakashi exclaims.

"Kazuya.. d-id something," says Naruto.

Kakashi examines Kazuya's body to see dried blood still present flowing from his eyes. Kakashi flashes back to when Obito had to transport them into another dimension in Kaguya's Dimension and his eyes bled somewhat profusely. Kakashi can now finally confirm that Kazuya has some unique origins and a background that would change some things entirely.

"I'll bring Kazuya to see if he's alright. Naruto go and rest," says Kakashi as he carries Kazuya.

Naruto laughs slightly. "Wish I had a place to rest."

The moon's radiance that had been blocked returned to its sparkling grace and the night went back to its serenity and the village was saved once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The First Day_

Kazuya awakens from a fever dream almost if the previous night ended in an instant. He was still sweating and panting lightly. His room was well lit and Konoha was as calm as ever. Kazuya finally caught up to what the amassing chakra was. It was him awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan. He tries to shape his eyes into his Mangekyou but nothing happens. Kakashi enters his room and has a chat with Kazuya.

"Trying to use the Mangekyou?" questions Kakashi like he knew what Kazuya would do.

Kazuya remains still and gives a deep groan. He falls flat onto his bed and turns over.

"Why am I randomly in the hospital?"

"You used the Mangekyou. You really don't remember?"

Kazuya remembers the sudden stream and flowing of vague yet still images that entered him through his subconscious. A dark and satisfying feeling that would leave anyone under its control.

" _The power of the Mangekyou. This is what it does. It does sound like a bother to control anyways,"_ Kazuya thought. 

"Hello, Kazuya?" Kakashi asks while knocking Kazuya's head.

Kazuya grimaces in annoyance and grumpily sits up.

"Anyways, I came to check on your condition. You were pretty banged up from that fight."

"From what I know, it's the same man you and Naruto encountered back at the forest."

Kazuya suddenly sees an image of a blank, desolate eye with several eerie messages written onto it. The message seems simple and clear enough to crack but Kazuya can't reach it somehow. Kazuya still looks dreamy and unfocused to Kakashi. Kakashi sighs and leaves.

"Well, you're good I'll be going now. Get well soon."

Kakashi casually walks out into the corridor and shuts the door closed. Kazuya remembers about an Uchiha just like him who can help him with the Mangekyou and its secrets. He needed someone to train him but couldn't possibly do it with the Academy still in the way. Kazuya leaves his bed and stares into the warm, morning landscape. Naruto storms through the door and falls onto the ground hard.

"GOD THAT HURT!"

Naruto remains pained on the floor and eases back up. He brushes off his shoulders and clothes before shaking hands with Kazuya.

"Congratulations, Konoha's Saviour!" Naruto jokingly claims with a pinch of sarcasm.

Kazuya gives a smirk before accidentally electrocuting Naruto with a friendly jab. Naruto inches back and looks shocked (punny).

"What the hell was that for! I don't jab people with a Rasengan do I?!"

"Look, I don't even care but I came here to see if you were alright."

"I am actually. If I need to go that damned Academy, I would mind though," Kazuya says in a assertive tone.

"You don't like the Academy?"

"I don't know actually. The feelings are mixed."

"Well that's what first timers feel of course. Since you're so energetic and healthy, let's get going!"

Kazuya groans and falls back on the bed.

" _Should have been left in the forest."_

The two get ready to leave to the Academy as Kazuya is finally discharged from the hospital after a grueling 3 days of being unconscious. Naruto looks at Kazuya's eyes and reminisces to the time at the Valley of the End. He promised to not let Kazuya ever fall into the fated Curse of Hatred that would eventually soon come to follow.

"Heh, so Kazuya. How's the Sharingan like? Does it even help you?" Naruto snickers to himself.

"Well certainly is more helpful than you," Kazuya fires back an immediate response.

Naruto is left struck with silence and lays his arms on his back as the two approach the Academy entrance.

"Well, time to shine lazy ass!" Naruto kids.

Kazuya laughs and waves Naruto goodbye. Naruto felt that he created a special bond with Kazuya something like he and Sasuke felt as kids. That feeling brings the greatest warmth to any soul. Kazuya walks his way to the class and enters. Many prodding eyes were what Kazuya felt. It was unnerving and unpleasant to anyone. Kazuya takes a seat and sits next to a boy with peticularly blonde spiky hair somewhat similar to Naruto when he was a kid. He wore a casual white t-shirt with green three-quarter pants and wore a pair of slippers. Kazuya seemed laid back and comfortable with him and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Nice clothes."

"Thanks. You too."

"This is nice?"

"Yeah, it is why?"

A distinct silence happens among the two and Kazuya, not interested in losing the conversation so quickly decides to start a new topic.

"So, you don't like coming to school do you."

"What makes you say that."

"First impressions."

The boy looks puzzled and scratches his head. Kazuya sighs as he knew he messed up in the conversation.

"My name's Namura Nobunaga. How about you?"

Kazuya gives him a smile and throws his fist out.

"Kazuya Uchiha! Nice meeting you."

The other students gawk at Kazuya and start bickering and mumbling to themselves. Kazuya sits back on his chair and lets his legs free into the desk.

"You don't seem like you want to go here do you."

Kazuya nods and tucks his head inside his shirt. The teacher walks in and it's Shino.

The class rep stands up and instructs the class to greet the teacher.

"Good morning, students you may sit down."

"Today is your first day here in the Academy and it seems like we have someone older than you all here."

The students start to murmur and whisper among themselves.

"But that's irreleveant. Why, because today we are going to be talking about ninjutsu and its qualities. Now, can anyone tell me what is ninjutsu?"

"It's one of the main three techniques and it consists of many sub branches that involve nature manipulation, shape manipulation, affinities and other stuff. Also it uses chakra," Kazuya seemingly spits out everything.

"That is indeed correct! Thank you Mr.-"

"Kazuya."

"Ah, yes. . Now what is chakr—"

"Chakra is the essential and basics to even the simplest technique. Some ninjutsu requires hand seals to be done that always involves chakra in any way. Chakra is also our lifeforce and if we run out of chakra, we soon die," Kazuya spits out.

Shino is in awe and remembers a certain Uchiha who also stood out from the rest. Someone talented, gifted. A prodigy. The students suddenly turn dead silent while Shino looks on. Namura looks surprised and asks Shino.

"Teacher, is that true?"

"Y-yes. Everything."

The class goes on with an awkward atmosphere with Kazuya still casually tucking in his head inside his t-shirt and his feet in the desk. Class eventually ends with Kazuya answering all the questions effortlessly like he studied it all for this day.

"Now everyone! We shall head out to the training grounds to demonstrate the use of ninjutsu and its basics."

Shino briefly stares at Kazuya and proceeds to leave class.

"Well, this is a drag," Kazuya says to Namura.

"I don't know what you are or what you did but those answers, you didn't study did you?"

"What can I say?" Kazuya laughs while Namura still is puzzled while the two leave to the training grounds.

All of them arrive at the training grounds while Shino seems to be awkwardly staring at Kazuya. The weather was blazing hot under the Konoha sun while the leaves and breeze synchronized. Kazuya and Namura stand still for Shino's orders. Kazuya scoffs and looks away.

"I would like Kazuya to come out and demonstrate some ninjutsu for you all."

"Only once," Kazuya says in an undermining tone.

"Everyone stand back. This will "sting" if you're left standing there," Kazuya sarcastically remarks.

Kazuya performs the hand seals for the Goukyaku no Jutsu. The immensely large fireball is released.

"As you saw, I had to do certain hand movements. These are called hand seals. They are important to learning a jutsu but once you've completely mastered that jutsu, there is no need," Kazuya remarks.

Shino smiles and interrupts.

"Excellent work Kazuya. Since you're quite advanced, why not show them what a ninjutsu battle is like to demonstrate to them."

Kazuya senses 3 other students with the Konoha forehead protector as they walk into the training ring. Kazuya cracks his knuckles and his neck before preparing himself.

"This wimp! You should have given us some better mission other than this Academy brats!" says one of the chuunin.

"Actions speak louder than words. Come at me," Kazuya taunts and mocks them knowing he has the upper edge.

Will Kazuya rise victorious or will he only humiliate himself further than he has done already. Find out in chapter 6!

 _Note to the viewers/readers:_

 _Thank you all for actually taking your time to read my messy as all heck story. If you feel like you want something in my story, just say the word. I'm always looking to improve these stories. But once again, thank you all so effing much for the views and reviews and I'll definitely continue the series._

 _Ta for now._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Prodigy at Work_

The 3 chuunin glare with a certain disturbance in the surrounding. Kazuya only stands still and glares back. One of them immediately throw a smoke bomb on the ground, obscuring Kazuya's sight and efficiency. Kazuya's Sharingan easily detects one of them ready to shoot several kunai at him which he deflects easily. He senses another one underground rising up to the surface. Kazuya dodges the underground attack as well as an unexpected tide of water that one of them had sent. Kazuya throws some kunai and releases a fireball before realizing that two of them had purposely stood in front of him to give time to the third one.

Kazuya deflects the third chuunin's sword slash and disarms him quickly with some lightning chakra which he uses to attack the other two chuunin. The other two set up a quick Doryuuheki while the third one plunges towards the ground with a Baika no Jutsu. Kazuya skillfully dodges one attack after another before he finally stabs the sword into the ground and channels an uncontrollable Chidori through the ground. The Chidori bursts and slams the ground open leaving sharp, scorching trails of pure electricity that trail the three. One of them quickly anticipates Kazuya's attack and leaps forward above Kazuya. The other two were dumbfounded and remained petrified under the circumstances they were in.

Kazuya pulls the sword and leaps forward suddenly amassing a large amount of lightning chakra into the blade as he unleashes an extremely vorpal slash of lightning and speed. The other two chuunin are struck badly and collapse unto the ground unconscious. Shino looks worried and seems to be dumbstruck too.

The remaining last chuunin quickly releases a kick and a jab at Kazuya from behind but is quickly countered by Kazuya's exceptional taijutsu. The two tussle as the battle seems to be at a stalemate. The chuunin retreats back and releases 3 Suiryudan no Jutsu that shock the whole class spectating. Kazuya is stunned from shock and is struck unaware. The last chuunin leaps forward with a kunai in hand and aims at Kazuya's body but Kazuya giving a quick grin kicks forward the last chuunin and disarms him with his sword. The last chuunin quickly releases some shadow clones and escapes into the back as Kazuya notices him retreat. Kazuya feels a sudden shifting in his hand like something sharp and thin gyrating around his hand but in swirls and slashes.

Kazuya releases an immense blast of sharp, piercing wind that gets rid of the shadow clones with ease. Kazuya seems to have been caught in the blast and is severely dazed while he collapses onto the ground in agony. The last chuunin is suddenly pulled back and forth by the wind that scrapes across his skin like a knife slowly jabbing into the skin endlessly. Kazuya manages to regain his stance and prepares a Goukyaku no Jutsu to be further enhanced in speed and destructibility by the immense wind.

Kazuya still is impressed with himself even though releasing a potentially fatal jutsu that could've killed him. The last chuunin finally collapses onto the ground and signals for a loss. Kazuya smirks and brushes his shoulder off.

"Easy enough."

Shino is left speechless and shook by the battle and doesn't even mind Kazuya leaving off. Kazuya takes a side look at the other two and laughs to himself.

" _I'm pretty badass then I could say so myself."_

The class goes on without Kazuya while Namura seems to be readily impressed with Kazuya's prowess in battles and strategy.

School eventually ends and Namura and some classmates come to find Kazuya. Namura spots a dredging, bored Kazuya.

"Anything wrong? What've you been doing all day anyways?" asks Namura.

"Messing around. I haven't eaten lunch yet though."

"Wanna join me?" Kazuya asks.

"Sure," Namura agrees.

"You have some skill that's for sure. My name's Himeri. Himeri Asakoto."

"Nice name," Kazuya simply shakes his feet off.

"Don't act all carefree, we know you're good alright," says a boy clad in a baggy t shirt and cargo pants.

"I'm Kagachi, Kagachi Takashiwa. These are my friends, Tokomo, Satoshi and Murema."

The other three wave and give a sweet, warm smile.

"Who's paying by the way?" asks Kazuya.

The atmosphere is silent and distressing.

"Fine! I'll pay." Namura exclaims.

"Yeah!"

All of them decide to go to Ichiraku for the new soba ramen fusion that was on their top menu. The aroma of the noodles and herbs alike seemingly attracted Kazuya's nose so much that he was salivating already.

"Naruto definitely has good taste." Kazuya simply explains.

"Why is that?" Kagachi asks.

"Ichiraku is the best ramen place here.

"Sounds like you're sugarcoating it," says Himeri.

"Wait till ye try it. You'll see why."

All of them dive in to their scrumptious food and leave Ichiraku full and their bellies warm.

"I agree, Kazuya. That's too good!" Himeri exclaims.

Kazuya laughs with the others as they all walk around Konoha exploring certain sites and discussing on genin exams and life at home.

"My mom's really strict. 7.00pm is my curfew but my dad thinks otherwise." Tokomo says.

"Me too," says Satoshi.

"I don't have a curfew cos' I don't have a home," says Kazuya.

"I live with Naruto at his house and he doesn't care that much."

"So, where is your home then?" Namura asks.

Kazuya pauses and remains dead silent as he inches back to the memories he has. He has no memories like all of them were erased or kept. He quickly comes back to reality and simply replies "I don't know."

"Anyways, moving onto a better topic. You guys heard of the genin exams?" Himeri asks.

"Genin exams?" Namura asks with a confounding tone.

"Isn't it just summoning a Bunshin?" Kazuya asks.

"Yep." the three friends agree.

"How hard is that?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Kazuya. I could fall to my death with that ego level," Namura jokes.

Kazuya looks embarrassed as the others laugh.

"Should I try it out maybe?" asks Kazuya.

"You are 10 and you definitely know Bunshin no Jutsu already right?"

"I can do a Kage Bunshin so yeah I can do a Bunshin."

"Actually I never knew, how old are all of you guys?" asks Kazuya.

"I'm 10 too" says Himeri.

"Me three," says Namura.

"All of us," say Toko-Sato-Murema.

"Why don't you all take the exams too?" ask Kazuya.

"We are idiot," says Murema while the others laugh.

" _Am I really that of a joke?"_

The light caress of nightfall began to come by as the sun set into the horizon revealing the long dead stars that embezzle the sky and all of its beauty.

A lit, seemingly derelict cave holds some dark secrets and plans. The air was stagnant and frigid and the clicking of rocks and water dripping in the nearby moor were somewhat serene. The loud footsteps are heard proceeding towards the cracked stone bed altar.

The mysterious cloaked man drops a man who donned the Konoha forehead protector and wielded the Byakugan. The man was severely wounded and couldn't speak properly.

"The Byakugan."

"Very good."

"Just what we needed."

The wounded man cowers in fear while he struggles on top of the altar as the screams and cries of agony and misery are heard from outside.

What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out if Kazuya takes the genin exams and who might these robed people be.

 _Sorry guys if I've been late in posting the new chapter. I was kinda busy with studies and other stuff basically so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and ill see you with chapter 7._


End file.
